Mixed Family, Mixed Love
by FireFlyWriter
Summary: Marmalade BoyInuyasha co: All Kagome wanted was a normal life, and thats what she had, until her parents decided to divorce..
1. Chapter 1

_A/U: This is my first story, so if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes please do not be offended by my small overlooked errors. R/R please!._ Chapter One 

Kagome walked down the stairs of her house. Her parents had said something about wanting to talk to her about something important. What could be important? They just got back from their honeymoon on a ceruse in Hawaii. I mean the biggest news there is if mom and dad told me they wanted to live in Hawaii. She thought as she ran a hand though her wavy black hair.

She got to the last three stairs and jumped, but landed nun to gracefully and ended up falling on her butt. She got up and mumbled something about evil possessed steps, and walked into the family room. Her brown eyes looking around the room to see that her parents and little brother Souta were already in the room waiting for her.

"Please have a set sweetie," Her mother said first. "What we are going to say might be a shocker to you."

Kagome walked to the couch eyeing her parents warily. What were these two up to? It was making her nervous the way the two were all smiles. Something was up, and she was going to find out what it was.

"Kids we are…" Mrs. Higurashi started and then looked to her husband silently asking him to finish for her.

"Getting a divorce" Mr. Higurashi finished. An uncomfortable silence spread threw the room as they let knowledge sink in.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!" Kagome yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome growled at the memory as she walked to her school Shikon High, wearing the green sailor uniform that was you had to wear. _How could they do this to me? ME! Their only daughter_. She thought as she turned the street to her school. She walked up to the benches where she and her best friends Sango and Rin. She had told them both told her predicament.

"Hey guys." Kagome said sitting down next to them. Kagome was the second oldest at age 16 and had always worn her wavy raven hair down, her colt brown eyes always showed off what she was feeling, that was why she was a bad liar. And had always been the out-going, fun-loving person of their small group. "What's up?"

"Oh not much" Answered Rin. Rin was always the shyest of the group and didn't really talk to much people, with the exception of Sango and herself. She was the youngest at the new age of 16 and always wore her layered black hair down with a small ponytail at the side, and her big brown eyes also always gave away her emotions. "What about you?"

"Horrible. Just horrible." Kagome mumbled.

"The swapping thing?" Who were they switching with anyway?'' Said Sango. Sango was the kick butt person of the group. She was the oldest at age 17 always wore her raven black hair in either a low pony tail or a high one, her chestnut brown eyes usually always held a proud and arrogant look.

"The Takahahi. The have two kids too, two son's."

"Really? Are any cute? Because you really do need a boyfriend."

"SANGO!"

"She is right you know."

"Not you to Rin!" Kagome sighed and tired to explain to her friends. "Lessen guys, I most likely have the weirdest families in the school, and it would be weirder if I dated on of my step brothers! I don't want that kind of attention."

"I still think you should, especially if there hot"

"Do you ever give up finding my a boyfriend Sango?"

"I don't think so Kagome, she has been at it sense Kouga."

Yes Kouga, her first love. She used to look forward every day to see him, but then found out that he didn't feel the same way about her as she did him. They drifted apart after that until the year when he walked up to her like nothing had happened to them, and not wanting to look like an idiot acted the same way.

"So when are you meeting the Takahshi's anyway?" Asked Sango snapping Kagome out of her trail of thoughts.

"Tonight during dinner at some restraint."

"Don't eat to much, you know that you're getting fatter."

"HEY!"

DING DONG

"Well that's the bell got to get to class now, don't want to be late do we." Said Rin already starting off to class with Sango right behind her. Kagome signed and gave up running after her friends.

Yeah I know it's short. But please, do leave a comment! And I'm a first time writer, so be nice please. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

Chapter Two

Algebra. Who was the bloody idiot who made up such a useless class as algebra! Who was going to use something like abc•c7! People are not going to have to use letters when they become a banker, or something else, they are going to use numbers, damnit. (A/N: I don't get that either. Teachers are always saying we will need this in the future, but I have to ask. In what? How? When? I mean, I plan to be a club owner so I'm not really going to use algebra am I? Don't get me wrong, I love math, I just don't get that. And the '7' up there means the c to the 7th power, just don't know how to make it little.)

"Stop pouting Kagome. Just ask for help, don't be such a baby." Sango teased from the seat next to hers.

"Shut up! Not everyone is a math wiz, yeah know! I hate math and you know it. And if I did ask you would say 'Do it yourself, don't be such a

baby' so it wouldn't matter anyway."

"Oh yeah…Well that sucks you, now, doesn't it!"

"Shut up."

"Ms. Higurashi, Ms. Hiraikotsu, is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked, standing in from of them. Kagome's face turned a bright red, embarrassed she was caught.

"Nn-no, we're fine." Kagome's said. Mentally beating herself for being caught and having her voice sound the way it did.

"Well that's nice, but would you let me teach the class? Or is that to much of an inconvenience to your talking to Ms. Hiraikotsu?"

"Yes sir, no sir."

"Good, now, can someone tell me the answer to problem 8?"

Kagome was sure she was going to be blushing the rest of the class, they way everyone was staring at her. Kagome turned around and glared at Sango, it was her fault for getting her in trouble, she was going to be mad at her, at least till next period.

When the bell rung, signaling passing period for period 3, Kagome and Sango went to meet up with Rin at their history class door. This was their favorite class, it was everyone's favorite class. Why? Because it is teached by the high schools youngest and hottest teacher. He had just graduated from Tokyo UN last year, so he was only 5 years older than the entire senior classes. He was the coolest teacher here, problem, he's been a known lecher so he usually comes into class with a big red hand mark on his cheek, but everyone still loved him though.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin walked inside and was surprised to see their teacher already there, he usually spent his passing time to go out and walk around, and find pretty girls to harass.

"Hey Miroku, no 'walking around to molest pretty girl" today?" Kagome asked.

"Na, to lazy. Got to many papers too, I'm swamped."

"Tough luck dude." Rin said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well get in your seats lady's, class is about to…"

**Brrriiinnnggg**

"Start…"

The three girls sat in their seats after the bell rang, and the class soon filled with students. As soon as they were all in their seats Miroku wrote something on the bored and tuned to them.

"Okay everyone, turn to page 368 in your text books please. Today we learn about feudalism in Japan, and the great priestess, and warrior, Midoriko." (A/U: That's how you spell her name right?)

_This is kinda the 'in the middle; chapter you know? So that's why it's short._

Reviews 

**Aruon's Fan**: _Thank you very much () I love them both too._

**SeXy ChIcKiNs**: _Thank you…I think…_

_Please do review. Good comments Good chapters _().


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Why do people always put this on their fanfics:sigh: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me._

Chapter 3 

Kagome quickly ran down the street to her house, almost tripping in the process at the rounded a corner. She had been let out late, her science teacher hadn't realized it was 3:00; stupid blind man needs to get better glasses. (A/N: My science teacher was like that. I hate him)

After say a quick goodbye to her friends she had dashed her way home, she did have to get home early to get ready for the dinner her family was going to have with the Takahashi's. Kagome may not like the idea of her family splitting up, but she was a 'on time' freak, having never been late for anything in her life, and she wasn't about to start now.

Kagome got to her home about 10 minutes later, most of that using to run up the many shrine steps. (I'm not going to go into much detail. To lazy right now) She took the keys from her backpack and opened the door.

"Kagome! Hurry up and get ready." Kagome's dad yelled. "We have to be at Applebee's (I love that place ) in 45 minutes, your brother, mother, and myself, are already nearly ready."

"Alright, calm down."

--------------------------(Time skipping or whatever it's called)--------------------------

They had arrived at Applebee's before the Takahashi's had, so they had been seated in a large table at the back, in a secluded booth. (I don't think Applebee's has any booths, I'm just improvising )

"Grate, _we_ can't be late, but they can be as…"

"Ah, there they are." Mrs. H said as she pointed to a couple that entered that restaurant.

Kagome eyed them; the women looked normal. She had short black hair and porcelain skin, she reminded Kagome of one of those prcelain dolls she had seen in store windows, or one of those perfect moms.

The two men with her however, were not so normal.

They both had unnecessary long silvery white hair and cold amber eyes. They were both really tall, but not the same height had each other. The one that was taller had his hair up in a tight, high ponytail. His height had to be at least 6"11, or maybe even more!

The shorter one, though not by much probably about 6"8, had his long, bellow the waist hair down, his bangs covering every part of his forehead except the blue crescent moon in the middle. His amber eyes were so cold; Kagome didn't doubt they put ice to shame. His features were feminine, but in the sexy manly way. She probably might have gone out with him, but he seemed to cold for her taste.

Kagome was brought out her thoughts when the three people came over to their table. Wait. Weren't there supposed to be two sons?

"Ahh. It's good to see you guys again. Man, I always feel small around around you Inutaisho, Shesshomaru." Her father said, getting up and shacking both Inutaisho's, then Shesshomaru's hand. They both shook back and took a seat in three of the four empty chairs.

"By the way, where's your other son, Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom asked.

Rumiko sighed. "Detention again I'm afraid, that boy is always getting into trouble now days."

"Good mom, I'm so hurt you say that about me, and in front of people too." A voice said from the booth door. (Again, not even sure booths even had doors. Just go along with the story)

They all turned around to see who had spoken.

Kagome gasped, there, standing in front of her, was the hottest guy she had seen in her entire life! He looked just like his father and brother, yet different in some way. He didn't seem as…_cold_…as his father and brother. He had the same long hair, though it only reached his waist, and amber eyes, only they showed at least some emotion, annoyance. He was about 6"3 and unlike the rest of the group, who was wearing dresses and suits, was wearing faded black jeans with a blood red shirt. He had a smirk on his lips, which showed to fangs, which Kagome guessed got glued there.

"Inuyasha" Rumiko said with a sigh, but was smiling loving at her son. "I told you to dress nice, not in those cloths."

"Aww, but if I had taken the time I would have been late to your 'oh so special' dinner with my future family." Inuyasha said, light sarcasm hinted in his voice as he said it.

Inuyasha looked around the room and took it all in. There were two adults besides his parents, with a small boy sitting next to a girl about the same age as he was. He scowled when he noticed her looking at him.

"What are you looking at girl?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. This guy may be sexy, but he was a jerk!

"Your fake fangs stupid. Kind of hard not to look at them. They are just oh so interesting." Kagome said with heavy sarcasm.

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha said, also narrowing his eyes to slits, glaring at the girl.

"You heard me."

Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other, obvious tension forming between the two. Everyone in the room sweet dropped, except for Souta, who was happily ignoring everything in the room except for his food.

"Now, now you two. You both will have to learn to get along. After all, in a year you will both officially be family!" Kagome's mom said, voice full of enthusiasm, clearly amused by the meeting of each other.

Kagome and Inuyasha slowly turned from looking at each other to the old couples, a look of horror on their faces. Then quickly back at each other, and then back. This repeated about four more times before…

"I'm going to be forced to live with that jerk?"

"I'm going to have to live with that wench!" They both yelled.

"Who are you calling a jerk!"

"You stupid. And don't you ever again call me a wench!"

"Or what? You'll though a doll at me girl?"

"Ohh! Why I outa hurt you!"

Souta looked up from his food and at the arguing teens and sighed. _This is going to be a must interesting new life I shall be living. I should get a new video camera_, he thought to himself as he went back to his food, acting as though he had never had thoughts of blackmail.

_This chapter is really confusing, I know. I don't really like it that much but I'm too lazy to change it. I know that Shesshomaru and Souta don't talk much, but Souta is mostly a little background character, and Shesshomaru was just introduced, but don't worry! He will talk a lot more once he meets Rin :wink:_

_One thing I'm sure your confused about is the parent issue, I will try and explain that the best I can._

_Kagome's mom from the manga/anime was Inuyasha's mom in my fic, and Inuyasha's mom from the manga/anime was Kagome's mom is my fic. I do hope that clears things up a bit._

**WANTED**_: I have no beta reader/editor. If anyone would like to apply for the job they are welcome at any time to do so. Thank you._

To Reviewers 

**GG:** _Thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter _

**Inuyashasgirl4ever392:** _Here's another chapter_

**Auron's Fan: **_Yep, they are. I was thinking as putting him as a student. But what fun would that be _

**Inukag909:**_ Thank you, and if you confused, Inu and Fluffy are NOT related at all to Kag. They're going to be her stepbrothers._


End file.
